Starstruck
by AmethystQueen
Summary: Mostly romance, some humor.When a loved one dies, Hemione changes her name and leaves the wizarding world.Draco sees a movie starring Hermia Grant on a date.The two meet in odd circumstances.Can they make the relationship work in their different worlds?
1. The Bet

Hey everyone! This is my second fic and I promise it will be better than my first (which I never finished) because I actually planned this one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear!

Starstruck

Chapter One: The Bet

"Hey Draco!" Blaise said happily as she entered the room and gave her long time pal a hug.

"How's it going, Blaise? Up to the same old mischief?" Draco retorted, in a good mood as he led her into his large apartment. It was elegant and stylish, with a modern edge to it. Everything seemed cold and hard, yet strangely inviting. 

"Yeah, same old, same old. I'm still with Brett. The lazy bum wants me to move in with him. Men," she said, scoffing, and sitting down on the gray couch.

"Hey, watch it!" Draco said, half laughing.

"Oh, c'mon. Now who's the lucky girl right now? Is it Patrice, Patty? What was that girl's name?" 

"Perry, and no, we broke up about three days after I saw you. I am currently single."

"Amazing! But for how long, I wonder..."

What's that supposed to mean?" As usual, Draco and Blaise had begun their get together in the usual way, with playful banter and teasing. Their friendship was very strong, for they had been pals all throughout Hogwarts. Their chemistry seemed like more than a friendship, but they had tried dating years ago and it had never worked out.

"Oh, nothing..." little did Draco know, Blaise had a trick up her sleeve planned out for later.

"You want a drink or something? Beer? Soda?" Draco headed towards his lavish kitchen, which was part of the living room.

"Beer would be great." Pause. "How's your comic store doing?" Draco owned a comic store in Diagon Alley.

"Great, fine, whatever. It's been dragging a little lately, but what can you do. I just got another shipment of comic books based on this muggle comic book called "Superman". Sounds okay. Maybe it'll be the beginning of a rise in business. How's the Prophet?" Blaise worked as a reporter for the daily prophet and loved it.

"It's going great! I think I'm starting a piece on the hottest stores in the Wizarding World. Maybe I'll put a sentence or two in my article on your store. What's it called again? 'Comic Books Plus' or something?" She smirked, knowing very well the name of the store but loving it when Draco said it. He walked over and gave her her beer.

"'The Crazy Comic Cave,'" He said with gritted teeth. "And I don't care what my mother says, I'm changing the name as soon as I think of a better one." Draco's mother had insisted on naming the comic store, she was so proud that 'my Drakie' had started his own business. 

"Awww! Twenty-two years old and still mama's little boy."

"Shutup." There was a short silence, then those dreaded words,

"Hey, you up for a game of wizard's chess?" Blaise smirked ruthlessly. She and Draco were extremely well matched in their chess skills.

"Oh god, bets again? I should have had one ready for you..." It was a tradition for the two to play a game of wizard's chess and bet on the game. Not with money, but with something torturous or humiliating. Just the time before, Draco had won, and Blaise was not allowed to bath for a week. Needless to say, he did not see her at all that week. He only received an owl the day the bet was over, saying nothing but, "_all clean!" _Draco usually spent some time thinking about a good bet before she came, but he had forgotten. He wondered what embarrassing trick she had waiting for him.

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*
    
    Two hours later, the game was still going strong. Beer bottles scattered the table they played on, their perspiration sitting on the glass, all that was left of a bowl of nuts was the salt, and Draco and Blaise were both in deep thought. Light music that neither seemed to notice played in the background.

"Whose turn is it?" Blaise asked, knowing it was Draco's.

"Gimme a minute, okay?" Draco's disposition very quickly declining, and he felt the game slipping away from him like water in a strainer. Blaise watched him with a twinkle in her eye, and she began to smell the sweet scent of victory. Draco made his move. It was a feeble one, but it would give him some time to think of his next. Or so he thought.

"Checkmate." Blaise smiled happily and did a victory dance around the coffee table, sipping her third beer.

"Damnit!" Draco was really pissed, and not exactly being a good loser, stormed into the kitchen for another beer. 

"Oh, come off it, Draco, it's just a game," Blaise said, trying to wipe the grin off her face before entering the kitchen, but having no luck.

"Yeah, just a game that if I lose, I have to do something incredibly humiliating which you have probably been planning for days."

"Exactly!" Blaise smiled, then seeing that Draco was not in a good mood at all anymore, added, "Look, I'll be easy on you this time, okay sweetie?" She mocked, in an overly motherly tone. No response. Draco turned around and faced the other way. "Oh, we're going to be like that, huh?" She slowly walked around him.

"Sod off!" Draco snarled, but a smile began creeping up his face. He desperately tried to hold it back. 

"Oh pwease, pwease, pwease don't be mad at me!" She cooed in a baby voice. "Let's have some fun. You want to make some pasta and chicken? I know it's your favorite..."

"You are so annoying! Fine. We'll make pasta and chicken. But I don't have to like it." But he was smiling now as she was.

"You're such a child."

"So are you, miss 'pwease, pwease Draco!' Now get out the chicken before I begin to pout again." So the two twenty-two year olds bickered happily as they made Draco's favorite dish, pasta with chicken.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*

A Few Hours Later...
    
    Draco and Blaise lay on Draco's couch sleepily, both full of pasta. It was about 9 PM, and they still had a few hours left in them.
    "I want to show you something. It's a present." She slowly got off the couch, for she was a little tipsy for all the beers. Good thing witches don't have to drive (A/N: I wonder if drinking impairs apparation skills. Just a thought). She took out her wand, went to he door, and opened it. "That should do," she muttered. Then she raised her wand and said, "_Accio television!"_ It took a few minutes before a whishing sound ensued. A large black box with knobs flew into the room and landed softly in front of the couch. It seemed to have a screen like the muggle computers Draco often saw.
    "This," she said, "is a television. You watch _programs _on it." Draco stared at her dumbly. He may not have been speaking, but what he was thinking was, _What the hell??!! _Finally he actually expressed his feelings verbally.
    "What the hell?!?!" Blaise realized that this was going to take much more explaining than she thought.
    "Look, it's like a form of muggle entertainment. You watch show on it about different stuff, like sports, or funny comedies called sitcoms, stuff like that. It also plays movies, which are longer, about two hours. Of course I enhanced it so there are no commercials and all that-"
    "Where did you learn all this stuff? Television? Movies? Commercials?"
    "Didn't you take any muggle studies courses at Hogwarts? This stuff is incredible! You should really take a look at it."
    "I refuse to watch disgusting muggle crap like this! It is trash! I can't believe you would actually go as low as to using any muggle inventions!"
    "I just thought you'd want to try it out!" Both were yelling now. "I'm coming back when you are not so clearly drunk and pissed off! I will owl you about your bet and I hope you find it miserable! Good-bye!" And with that, she grabbed her purse and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door shut. Draco could just barely hear her voice as she said, "Apparate!" from the hallway. He sighed heavily and slumped back on the couch.
    *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*
    When Draco woke up the next morning he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. He had a throbbing headache and felt like crap. He felt a tapping sound ringing in his ears. He sat up slowly and pushed his head on both sides. The tapping remained. Then he realized it was not coming from his head, but from the window. He sat up slowly, still clutching his head. The remains of last night's chess game were on the glass coffee table, and Draco groaned. Blaise. He had to write to her and apologize, as much as he hated being wrong. Then he saw the "television" in front of him. He groaned again.
    "Well, first things first," he muttered to himself as he went to the window. There he found not one, but five owls tapping on his window and none of them were his.
    _What the hell? _ He thought (again), and opened the window for the five birds. They swooped in one by one and all dropped separate pieces of parchment onto the coffee table and floor. Then all left but two. One was the owl that delivered his Daily Prophet, and he gave it a few coins from his pocket and it flew away. The other just sat. Draco picked up the Daily prophet and put it on the kitchen table, then picked up the four remaining letters. One he could already tell was from Blaise; her handwriting distinct and curved. The other three seemed to be from the same person, but he did not recognize the writing. These letters had the numbers one, two, and three written on them in a tidy scrawl. He decided to open the letter from Blaise first, as it would have his bet enclosed.
    _Dear Draco,
    I stand by my opinion that you need to be more open to muggle inventions. After all, they live in this world too. That is why I have chosen your bet accordingly: you must go on a blind date with an acquaintance of mine. I'm sure you two will have a great time. You need some loving anyway. She will be owling you with the details.
    Love,
    Blaise
    P.S. No hard feelings on our fight last night, k? I like you anyway, despite your stubbornness. I am putting your store in my article. It comes out tomorrow.
    _Draco sighed in relief and ran his fingers through his hair. He decided to write her back quickly before he looked at the letters that he presumed were form his date.
    _Dear Blaise,
    I'm sorry too. Thanks for understanding. I guess this date won't be too bad, I am grateful for you going easy on me. I might just try out that television after all.
    Sincerely,
    Draco
    P.S. Next game of wizard's chess I am going to beat your ass.
    _He finished writing his letter and went into his room where his owl, Trinity, sat perched in her cage. He took her out and tied the letter to her leg.
    "Get this to Blaise, okay Trin?" He went to the kitchen and gave her a piece of bread before he took her to the window. She flew out gracefully and Draco closed the window. The remaining owl would be there for a while.
    Draco crossed to the coffee table and picked up the letter labeled "one" in bright orange ink.
    _Dearest Drakie (is it okay if I all you that, Drakie?),
    Blaise has told me all about you and I can't wait to meet you. She said you were very lonely and that you loved muggle entertainment. Well I thought that was just so neat, because so do I! Love muggle entertainment, that is. Well I decided right away that I wanted to meet you. So Blaise just owled me last night about finally getting to meet you and that you were interested and I was totally excited. My cat Priscilla was excited too. She is really a darling, my cat. She's orange with a bit of white, and-Hey! My pen is orange! –But anyway, I'm not writing you to talk about my cat. I was thinking we could get together tomorrow and see the new muggle movie, "Dangerous Times in Chicago New" with Hermia Grant. Have you heard of her? She is the rising star of muggle movies, oh she is wonderful! So anyway, it's playing tomorrow at 6 so I was figuring we could go to the movie and then eat after, or we could go eat and then go, or, well, there's just so many possibilities! So just owl me as soon as you get this and we can chat about what we want to do and such. Toodles!!!
    Your Date,
    Perpetua Periwinkle
    _Draco finished the letter in astonishment. He sat for a few moments, unable to think. This was going to be a disaster. He tried to control himself. He started to write a rant to Blaise, but stopped. That was just what she wanted. _It's only one date, only one date,_ he thought to himself. One torturous date. Nothing to do about it now. He picked up the second letter and began to read.
    _Hi again! Guess who? It's me!
    I was just sitting here with Priscilla, thinking about our date, and I wondered what should I wear? So I want to ask you: do you think this is more of a formal date or should I just wear some jeans or something? I don't know, well, what are you going to wear? I think wearing nice clothing makes a good fist impression, I myself usually wear a skirt on a fist date, but I've never been on a blind date, you know, and I wasn't sure if there was any sort of dress etiquette. So if you think of anything, just owl me. Toodles!!
    Waiting for your reply,
    Perpetua Periwinkle
    _What an airhead! _How can I go out with someone who can't even stay on a topic when _writing_! _ Draco thought. He picked up the third letter dismally and read.
    _Perpetua again!
    You don't need to owl me about the clothing thing, because Priscilla and I just got back from the muggle shops. It's called Bloomingdales where we went, and it is FAB! Well, we go t some skirts some shirts, this little cute black dress with the-
    _And that's as far as Draco got, because he could not stand to read the trash any longer. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. This was going to be the date from hell. He took out a quill and some parchment and wrote:
    _Dear Perpetua,
    I would be happy to meet you at 5:45 in front of the theatre for the movie. We can go to dinner after at a restaurant I think you will like. I will be dressed nicely. I hope that answers all of your questions.
    Fondest regards,
    Draco Malfoy
    _And with those words, Draco sealed his fate.
    

How'd you like it? Please read and review. On another note, I hate HTML! It doesn't format my writing correctly. If anyone knows what's going on, please tell me. It is quite aggravating and I have tried everything. Thanks!


	2. The Date

Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it! Draco will see, if not meet, Hermione in this chapter, and we'll see how his date with Perpetua goes. I'm going to have some fun with this...

Starstruck

The Date

"DRAKIE!!!" Draco heard someone yell as he approached the theatre. How had she recognized him? "Oh, you're just as handsome as Blaise described you! Is my outfit okay? I couldn't help but wonder if I would look foolish in this skirt while going to a movie, but-"

"You look fine." Draco didn't make any attempt to disguise the sarcasm and disdain in his voice, but Perpetua didn't seem to notice. He'd had enough of this date already, and it had only been a minute or two. As Perpetua tried to fix the hem of her skirt, which seemed to be unraveling, Draco gave her a once over.

__

Not too bad, Draco thought. She had brown hair that was in pigtails (no surprise there) and she had somewhat of a squashed face, reminding Draco strongly of Pansy. She was much cuter than Pansy, but she definitely was not his type. From her extremely large mouth to her cute little pink sandals, Perpetua was way too perky, way too damn annoying, and not to mention incredibly stupid. There was nothing else to it. This would be a one dater and a one dater only. She would tell him to owl her at the end of the date and he would say 'I'll see you later' and they would never speak again. Those words. "I'll see you later." So simple, yet so misleading. Draco loved the ambiguous quality to those words. It gave hope, yet no commitment. 

Draco shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Perpetua was smiling dumbly at him.

"Shall we get the tickets then?" 

"Oh! Yes, of course! Well, I just love the feeling of going to the movies, don't you?" She didn't wait for his response, but continued to ramble. Draco wondered how someone could say so much but not really say anything at all. And how she kept that stupid smile on her face all while she was talking.

Draco went up the counter and realized that he did not have any muggle money.

"Um, I don't have any muggle cash on me," He said in an undertone, so the teller would not hear them.

"Oh, that's okay! I always have muggle cash prepared for when I go to the movies. You can just pay me back in wizard money!" She said loudly (and quite thickly), and the teller gave her a strange look that did not leave her face for a long while.

"Two for the Chicago movie please," Said Draco quickly, for the people in line behind them were starting to get restless. They got their tickets and moved inside the building. Draco looked around and did not know where to go. Luckily, Pepetua, excited to get to the theatre (or the snack bar?), ran up to another teller, who was standing in front of a large podium-like box. 

"Dangerous Times in Chicago New first floor on the left thank-you have a good night." Draco chuckled at the employee's monotonous tone. He couldn't have been over sixteen. He smirked and followed what Perpetua did, just barely catching up to her as she went around the corner. He could hear faintly the voice of the young teen, "the left thank-you have a good night."

"Let's see... I think I want some popcorn and a soda-but those nachos are good too-and a box of raisinettes. Yes. That's what I'll get. What do you want?"

"Draco stared bewildered at the counter of the snacks bar. He saw many candies he had never heard of: what were "Sour Patch Kids?" and "Raisinettes?" He refused to eat disgusting muggle candy and decided to pass. He gave Perpetua a handful of sickles and went to go save seats for the movie.

The theatre was a large room with a big screen at the end. Rows and rows of red uncomfortable-looking seats were lined up. He could hear cheesy music playing form small boxes positioned around the room. 

"Stupid muggle electronics," He muttered, before taking two seats in the middle of the theatre. (A/N: I don't know how much wizards are familiar to this kind of stuff, so I just pretended that he knew nothing of movies or theatres whatsoever.)

Perpetua came a few minutes later, and seemed to be talking to one of the ushers as she was passing by. The usher jumped as she asked him if he had seen the movie yet, if he liked it, if he liked his job, etc. Then she asked him to help her find Draco. He slumped further down n his seat, hoping that she would give up and sit somewhere else in the theatre. But this did not happen.

"Drakie! Drakie!!!" she yelled urgently across the room. The usher let out a small squeek. Everyone in the audience turned to glare at Perpetua. She grinned sheepishly. "Draco! There you are. Weren't you looking for me?" She came down to the row he was sitting at and began putting down her drink, popcorn, and candy. The audience stopped looking at Perpetua, but turned to Draco. He snarled and sat up in his seat. A large, beefy man sitting in front of him turned and said, 

"I'm going to enjoy this movie in silence. Got that, buddy?"

"You shouldn't be talking to me," Draco said with gritted teeth. He was just about ready to take his wand out and pummel this guy.

"Yes, I should. You keep your girlfriend's big mouth shut."

"She's not my...Fine." He trailed off. Perpetua, on the other hand, did not hear any of this, as she was busy talking to the person on her right, and old man with gray hair, who Draco had a strong feeling was asleep.

Finally, the lights dimmed, and the previews began. Of course, it took Draco a few minutes to figure out that this wasn't the actual movie. Perpetua was whispering loudly to him the whole time anyway, which made it rather hard to concentrate. The man sitting in front of him looked at Draco and grunted as if to say "shut the hell up." Draco quietly did a glueing charm on the Raisinettes, and soon he too enjoyed silence. And just in time too, for the movie had just started.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

__

"Charlese, where are you going?"

__

"To figure out my life, Seth. " Charlese crossed the street with her luggage and waited at the bus stop.

__

"But you've helped so many others, don't you know? Leaving Chicago won't change that!"

"And who have I helped, Seth. Who? You think I've helped people Seth. It was a lie. Don't you get it? A lie. All this, all Chicago, is nothing but a lie." She turned away from him.

"You helped me." He said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"You helped me figure out my life." He walked towards her and took her hand. "And my life is your life. We belong together, Charlese. Here. In Chicago. And with the two of us together, it won't be Chicago. It will be a different Chicago. Chicago New." She smiled a soft smile and put her hand on top of his.

"Chicago New." And she dropped her suitcase and kissed him.

The credits began to roll as the movie ended. Draco sat in his chair, unable to speak. That was a muggle creation? Who would've thought? He looked at the credits slowly moving on the screen, soft music playing in the background. _Charleze Eisen - Hermia Grant. _She had been amazing, and not to menitonthe fact that she was beautiful. Draco got up and began to leave when he realized that Perpetua was still here. She was making noises that resembled a cry of a monkey. The glueing charm. Oops.

"Perpetua, why don't you go to the bathroom before we go to dinner? I'll wait. She half-smilled, then began walking up the steps to the restroom. Draco waited a few minutes before undoing the glueing charm on her teeth. 

Once they got outside (Perpetua massaging her mouth the whole way), Perpetua was back to her old self again. Draco had figured out that if he just nodded once in a while and said "really?" or "Wow!" every few minutes, no matter how devoid of expression, Perpetua would keep talking and not really bother him. He just couldn't stop thinking about how amazing muggle movies were. Maybe he would check out that television when he got home...

"Draco! Hello? Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Um..." He didn't know this part of town at all. He quickly scanned the block and saw what looked like a small Italian Bistro. "Right there."

Later............

"And after that I worked in a small clothing shop for wizards that wanted to look like muggles, that was a blast, I mean, who would have thought that so many people didn't have any dress sense, luckily I don't have that problem, so anyway-" They had been at the restaurant for over two hours, and Draco was wondering if he would be there all night. So far, Perpetua had told him about her many jobs, her cat Priscilla, her previous boyfriends, what her favorite foods were, her cat Priscilla, he favorite shopping places, the movies she loved to watch and her other muggle interests, and did she forget to mention her cat Priscilla?

Draco saw the waiter coming by. "Check please!" He said, before he realized that Perpetua hadn't even touched her food. It seemed that her fork had been in a stationary position in her hand, halfway to her mouth, for the entire meal. Of course there was no food on it now, as Perpetua had used it as a prop and had been flailing it around all while she was talking. Draco hoped that the people behind them did not have potatoes thrown on them during their meal.

The waiter brought them a check and, thankfully, a takeout box for Perpetua.

"Oh, thank-you! It was delicious and I'd love to take it home. I'm sure Priscilla would love-" But the waiter had already gone, not before giving Draco a sympathetic look. Draco payed and they left.

Draco and Perpetua stood outside the small bistro, and for once Perpetua didn't say anything.

"So I guess I'll see you later then...You want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll just take the night bus. Thanks, I had a great time!" She started to move in for a goodnight kiss, but Draco pretended he didn't notice and walked away. He walked out of the lamplight on the street and apparated right outside his apartment. He walked into his room and changed into his pajamas, black silk. He went out to the kitchen to get some water and saw the television. He looked at it for a few minutes, then got a glass of water and went back to his room.

Draco tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't know what was bothering him, but either way, he couldn't fall asleep. It was only when his thoughts strayed to the television in his living room and Hermia Grant that he finally fell asleep. (A/N: do do do do do do!!!! That was x-files music if you didn't know...sorry, couldn't resist.)

More to come... The Comic store... More Hermia... More Perpetua? 

__


	3. Videos

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual Chapter 3:Videos 

Draco woke up later than he expected. It was 10:30 and he was late for work. It was a good thing that he owned the place, otherwise he would have been fired ages ago for being late too much. He quickly took a shower and dressed in his dark green robes. They were embossed with his initials in silver on the sleeves and had always been one of Draco's favorites. He grabbed a bagel before apparating into the back room of his store.

When he got there, Liz and Bernie were both in the back stacking comic books, in a heated argument.

"If you weren't so messy we would find things easier!" Bernie yelled.

"If you would stop using your pathetic cleaning charms, the boxes would stop exploding and we could actually get something done around here!"

"There's nothing wrong with my cleaning charms?"

"Oh yeah? Then why does the cat run away whenever your wand goes up?"

"Silencio," Draco said unenthusiastically, for he did this usually every morning. Bernie and Liz had what you would call a loud relationship. It seemed they were always fighting about something every morning when they had to stack the new books in every morning. Oddly enough, whenever they came out of the back room they were both happy as clams, though somewhat flustered looking. Draco never tried to figure out what went on in that back room.

As Draco went to the front of the store he put a toasting charm on his bagel. He had taken a large bite of his bagel when he came into the room and looked at his creation. He had started it a few years ago, a few months after getting out of Hogwarts. His father had almost killed him, but his mother had intervened. Not that he even spoke to his father anymore. When he opened the store they had had a huge row, and his father had basically disowned him after that. He was ashamed that his son was in a business so low as to sell books, and infuriated that he had no interest in siding with the Dark Lord as he had when he was Draco's age. He had said that Draco was an utter failure within the family and that he would be unclean because he served mudbloods. He kicked Draco out and told him to never come back. His mother, having no choice but to side with Lucius, only cried when he left. But she did send letters to him without Lucius' knowledge, sending him money and the name for the comic book store. He spent most of the money buying the small property for his business, and kept the rest in savings. His mother kept sending cash, though he told her not to.

_The Crazy Comic Cave _may not have had the best name, but inside it was quite nice. Though it was having a little trouble financially, it had everything a good comic store would need. A comic book rack had been placed everywhere there was room. There was even a charm keeping some on the ceiling (though those tended to be the less popular selection). Draco kept all kinds of comic books, from _Qudley Quadditch's Quidditch Adventures_, _Wally Wizard, _and even _Gardener Woman_(the older witches in the town seemed to look up to her, and came by every week in a large pack to pick up copies). He of course had a selection of sweets also, which sold just as fast as the comics did. He didn't know how Bernie and Liz did it, putting up with all of those annoying children running around all day in the store, asking stupid questions. He thanked himself every day for the fact that he didn't have to personally wait on anyone, he just owned the place and made sure things were in order.

Draco did a few cleaning charms to spiff up the place and turned the sign on the door to "Open." He then went back to the storage room and took the silencing charm off of Bernie and Liz as he was leaving, who didn't seem to notice. They never did.

Draco wondered where to go for lunch as he stepped back into his room. He had to change back into muggle clothing as he decided to eat out of Diagon Alley. He threw on some slacks and a silk button up shirt as he thought. Though he disliked muggle clothes, he had to admit they were somewhat stylish, if you bought the right thing, of course.

It was a nice day. The sun cast a warm glow on the street as Draco walked lazily down the sidewalk. He passed the muggle stores, casually window shopping at the places selling different candy, furniture, clothing, etc. He passed his favorite clothing store, Jeaques' Dress Wear, and his rivalry bookstore Dutton's. After a few blocks at a leisurely pace he was in unfamiliar territory. A park and dog walk replaced small shops. Across the street there was a dance studio proclaiming "_Put on your Boogie Shoes! Disco dance Lessons nightly!" _and a nearby video store had posters plastered all over its large windows. Then he thought of something. He scanned the posters and saw a familiar face...Hermia Grant.

He ventured to go inside. As he approached the door he realized it had nothing to open it by. Maybe it was closed; no, he remembered Blaise telling him about this, it was some kind of special door. He walked closer and was surprised to see the doors open on their own. _Some kind of sensor, _he guessed.

He went up to the nearest employee, whose nametag said in capitals, "HI! MY NAME IS GREG!" and asked about Hermia Grant movies.

"Hermia Grant? Sure, we got lots of them. Her new movie _Trendsetter _just came out on video and DVD, so they're guaranteed in stock. She has about five other movies, but most of them are usually rented. She's quite popular." "GREG" led him over to a wall with what looked like a large bookshelf. Except instead of books, there were small plastic boxes with the same covers on them: _Trendsetter._ Hermia Grant was pictured in a business suit, cell phone in one hand. Her other hand held a globe perfectly in her palm. Small words below the title read: _It's time this business executive shows the world who's boss._

"Would you like that on DVD or video sir?" Greg's voice cracked as he asked.

"Umm...I just got a new... don't know whether...I'll take both."

"Would you like any of her other movies in that are in stock?" Greg fumbled as he picked up a thick chunky box and then a larger, more slender one off of the shelf.

"Sure. I'll take all the ones you got."

Draco sighed as he entered his apartment. It was a good thing he had his muggle "credit card" with him or he would have never gotten out of there. He got out a beer and took his movies to the couch. 

_Okay, let's see how long it takes me to do this. _Draco took out the thicker, smaller box that was the movie _Daughters and Sons _and opened it. He took out the cassette and stared at it for a moment. He looked at the TV. Fascinatingly enough, there was a hole at the bottom of the box that looked like the box could go into. He gave it a try.

_Ha! That wasn't so bad! _The box slid in easily and clicked shut. _Now what? _He stared at the TV for a moment, then realized there must be more to it. _This could take a while..._

About a half an hour later, Draco had finally gotten the movie to play. It took him the majority of the time to figure out that it had to be on channel three for the movie to work. He sat through the previews and was trying to figure out the uses of the controller when the actual movie started. It was about two people that were both divorced with kids and they were getting married. Hermia Grant played the oldest daughter. She was a few years younger in this film, and her blonde hair was not blonde, but more of a frizzy brown. Draco wondered if this was her natural hair color. She looked beautiful either way.

Draco stayed up all night, watching all of the movies he rented. In all of them Hermia Grant was amazing, and with each new film he felt he knew her more and more. By the time he had finished them all, he felt he knew exactly who she was, her habits and her expressions. He slipped into bed in a daze. He had work tomorrow, no, in a few hours, it was already 4 AM. As he was drifting off to sleep, the last person he thought he would think of popped into his head, and he wondered whether Priscilla knew of any new Hermia Grant movies coming out. Maybe he would go out with her again...

Until next chapter... thanks so much to all of my reviewers; you guys are awesome! For next chapter: Draco goes to a party, of sorts...


End file.
